1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and, more particularly, to analog-to-digital converters in integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) are frequently used in a variety of devices in which it is desirable to convert an analog signal to a digital signal. For example, ADCs may be found in a variety of communication devices such as radios, cell phones, modems, etc. ADCs may also be found in a variety of computer components, such as sound cards, network cards, I/O devices, etc. ADCs may also be used in optical sensors, which use ADCs to convert analog signals created by photodiodes into digital signals. ADCs, of course, may be used in a variety of other applications.
In systems that use ADCs, it may be desirable to minimize the presence of noise, which can affect an ADC's ability to accurately sample analog signals. Accordingly, designers typically use a variety of techniques to improve the signal-to-noise ratio of signals being sampled.